


Fracture

by Kokoroyume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Mais avec un bout d'histoire quand même !), Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: [Post Tome 7 - Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue des Reliques de la Mort]Severus Rogue réalise que ses pensées le mènent vers un chemin dangereux et décide d'y remédier.Harry Potter ignore quant à lui totalement où va le mener son imprudence.Une chose est certaine : aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce résultat. (Plot What Plot, mais avec un bout d'histoire quand même // Le premier chapitre peut se lire comme un one-shot avec une fin -très- ouverte !)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une histoire un peu tordue, parce qu'une idée bizarre m'est passée par la tête et que le contenu promettait d'être un peu trop explicite pour rejoindre mes autres fanfictions sur ffnet.  
> Je pense que c'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai écrit dans le passé mais je vous laisse juge :)
> 
> Il me semble aussi que le premier chapitre peut se lire comme un one-shot avec une fin trèèèès ouverte...
> 
> Sur ce, bonne (?) lecture !

**Chapitre 1  
**

 

La première fois qu’il y avait songé, cela n’avait été que dans le seul but de détourner son attention des potions qu’il fixait intensément depuis de trop longues minutes. Un jour comme un autre, dans sa réserve, juste pour prélever quelques ingrédients utiles à ses cours. Et, pourtant, l’abysse qui s’était ouvert sous ses pieds n’avait jamais semblé plus invitant. Il avait fallu qu’il réalise où le menaient ses pensées pour qu’il détourne le regard des poisons alignés sur l’étagère. Il n’avait pas tendu la main pour s’en débarrasser. Son esprit n’avait pas été partagé entre le besoin d’éviter un drame si un élève imprudent s’aventurait dans sa réserve et le fait qu’il était plus que légitime que des potions d’une telle complexité soient en sa possession. Ses doigts tremblant contre ses robes s’étaient préparés pour un tout autre geste.

Et il s’était alors dit, sans y lier un plan concret, qu’il devait écraser et soumettre cette partie si faible de sa personne.

Si Severus Rogue avait survécu à la guerre, bien des années plus tôt, ce n’était pas pour mettre fin à ses jours comme le plus pathétique et le plus lâche des hommes.

 

oOo

 

Il aurait dû perdre la vie dans la cabane hurlante, ce jour-là. Tout ironique que cela aurait pu être, cela aurait eu du sens. Il en avait été décidé autrement : Potter et ses amis avaient informé Minerva de son sort funeste et il y avait miraculeusement survécu.

Il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à l’après-guerre. Il s’était résolu à disparaître, d’une manière ou d’une autre, lorsque son rôle aurait prit fin. Il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à se réveiller un an plus tard à Sainte Mangouste, déjà acquitté de tout ce que l’on aurait pu lui reprocher, et de se voir offrir son ancienne place de maître des potions à Poudlard. Il aurait pu refuser. Détourner les yeux de ce gouffre qui s’était créé entre lui et l’entièreté du corps professoral de l’école.  Il aurait pu se terrer quelque part et attendre que son esprit lui donne une direction dans laquelle avancer mais à son réveil… Il s’était sentit vide et éreinté.

Sept ans plus tard, alors qu’il feuilletait impatiemment un ancien grimoire, il gardait cette impression d’être aussi désoeuvré  qu’à son réveil. Cependant, il commençait doucement mais sûrement à se persuader que cela pouvait changer, s’il parvenait à dominer cette partie de lui fragile au point de vouloir abandonner cette vie que bien des sorciers décédés au cours de la guerre auraient sans nul doute voulu avoir.

 

oOo

 

Il y travaillait depuis des mois. Et il obtenait enfin des résultats probants. Sous peu, il serait capable de lancer le sort et faire comprendre à cette part de lui-même qu’elle n’était rien de plus qu’un obstacle sur sa route et qu’il était temps qu’elle s’efface pour le libérer de son apathie. Lily et Albus étaient morts et il ne leur faisait certainement pas honneur en répétant chaque jour les mêmes gestes, incapable de faire d’autres choix, se contentant d’avoir une utilité toute relative au sein du château et songeant à – à abandonner.

Il laissa retomber sa main mollement contre sa jambe, interrompant ses mouvements répétitifs et tenant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

Est-ce que tout cela avait vraiment un sens ? Pourquoi s’acharnait-il à ce point ? Il avait accompli sa mission. Il pouvait lâcher prise. Le monde était en paix et des dizaines de milliers de sorciers vivaient de part le monde. Quelle différence cela ferait-il si l’un d’eux disparaissait ? Il était épuisé. Il n’attendait rien de l’avenir. Ses collègues toléraient sa présence, on lui adressait rarement autre chose qu’un regard hostile lorsqu’il quittait le château et il recevait bien souvent, aujourd’hui encore, des beuglantes. Personne ne se soucierait réellement de sa mort.

Son regard se posa malgré lui sur une pile de lettres jetées dans un coin sombre de ses quartiers. Il fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se courbèrent avec irritation. Il n’en avait ouvert aucune. Elles venaient toutes du même expéditeur.

D’un geste vif, il fendit l’air de sa baguette.

\- Incendio.

Les parchemins s’enflammèrent, se rétractèrent et noircirent avant de ne laisser place qu’à un amas noirâtre et cendreux.

Il avait refusé de parler au Gryffondor durant la première année qui avait suivi sa guérison. Potter avait été suffisamment persistant pour qu’ils se trouvent quelques fois face à face mais Severus avait été jusqu’à lancer des sortilèges pour ne pas entendre sa voix et l’ignorer complètement. Il lui avait donné ses souvenirs et il les avait récupérés. Cette partie de sa vie était terminée. Il avait fait son travail, il avait protégé Potter, il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il devait se sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort et ça s’arrêtait là.

Il ne souhaitait certainement pas partager davantage de souvenirs de Lily Evans avec lui, il ne voulait pas voir constamment le visage aux traits trop proches de ceux de James Potter. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du regard émeraude au moment où il pensait rendre l’âme. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses remerciements. Ou ses reproches.

Après la première année de contacts infructueux, il y avait eu ces lettres, occasionnelles mais toujours présentes. Et puis, ces quinze derniers mois, elles étaient devenues incessantes. Cela n’avait pas d’importance, ce n’était qu’une contrariété mineure dans son quotidien. Sa compagne était morte en couche deux ans plus tôt, et alors ? Cela ne le concernait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas tisser le moindre lien avec Potter. Le sorcier qui avait été au centre de ses malheurs durant près de vingt ans. Celui sur lequel il avait dû veiller durant de trop nombreuses années. L’homme qui aujourd’hui encore, malgré son désintérêt constant pour la vie qu’il menait, continuait à éveiller sa douleur et sa colère.

Sa mâchoire se tendit et il entama à nouveau les mêmes mouvements, bien décidé à rendre le sort qu’il préparait depuis des mois opérationnel au plus tôt.

Il était faible et il allait dompter cette faiblesse afin de se libérer de ses entraves et pouvoir enfin avancer.

 

oOo

 

Le résultat était complètement différent de ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Il n’avait pas même songé à cette possibilité. Il avait vraiment cru qu’il effectuerait cette division au sein de son esprit, agirait et obtiendrait l’effet final désiré. Au lieu de cela, il était légèrement désorienté et avait l’impression de s’observer à travers ses propres yeux.

Il voyait deux parties de lui-même et sa pensée était une sorte d’écho inversé. Il y avait cet homme nu couvert des cicatrices familières qui lui faisait face avec un rictus déstabilisant peint sur ses traits. Et, en même temps, ce sorcier pathétique, à la peau immaculée et trop blanche, qui le fixait d’un air prudent. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et lui n’était plus nulle part. Il était divisé, transformé physiquement en deux êtres. Il était anxieux, il voulait disparaître. Il était fort et voulait imposer sa volonté.

Les deux corps tremblaient légèrement. Les regards sombres ne se détachaient pas l’un de l’autre. Ses pensées étaient déformées, dissociées. Une seule était identique pour ces deux êtres : ce n’est pas moi.

L’homme aux cicatrices s’avança, l’autre recula. Celui dont les traces de morsures étaient bien visibles sur sa nuque sourit d’un air menaçant. Le second fit un pas de côté et se lança dans un élan désespéré vers la porte de la chambre.

Ce n’était pas du tout comme cela que ça aurait dû se passer, avec cette angoisse palpable et ce sentiment qu’on allait le briser. Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais trouvé le courage de mettre fin à ses jours ?

C’était inespéré, une opportunité qui ne lui était jamais venue à l’esprit. Qui aurait cru qu’il pourrait prendre un réel plaisir en le soumettant à lui ?

Il lui attrapa le poignet, interrompant brusquement sa fuite et se colla à lui, se pressant de tout son long contre son dos. La sensation était étrange, ce corps trop pâle était familier sans l’être. Lorsqu’il mordit violemment la nuque du sorcier, il sentit un léger picotement dans la sienne mais il ignora la sensation, distrait par l’agréable gémissement de douleur qu’il entendit.

Cela n’avait aucun sens. Cette chose pressée contre son dos bougeait d’avant en arrière, lui faisant clairement sentir l’excitation que cette position lui procurait. Mais ils n’étaient à l’origine qu’une personne, qu’un seul esprit. Il entendait d’ailleurs toujours cet écho troublant dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d’une telle perversion et pour un être aussi misérable que lui ?

\- La ferme. La ferme ! Tu me dégoutes. Toujours à pleurer sur ton sort. Sur ceux que tu as perdus. Sur ce que tu es. Je vais te faire disparaître, te rendre si honteux et insignifiant que tu cesseras de pointer ton vilain nez dans mes affaires !

Il fut pris de panique lorsqu’il le traîna sans ménagement vers le lit, incapable de comprendre d’où pouvait provenir une telle rage, et se débattit tant qu’il le put.

\- Je ne comprends pas, cria-t-il, écrasé contre les draps par son poids. Je veux juste que la douleur disparaisse ! Je fais ça pour nous ! N’en as-tu pas assez de souffrir ? C’est pour cela que nous ne parlons pas à Potter, n’est-ce pas ? Pour éviter la douleur ?

Il cessa de bouger et le corps sous le sien resta immobile. Il devait le faire plier. Faire en sorte que ces stupides idées de suicide ne reviennent plus en surface. Et puis, avancer. Avancer. Continuer ce qu’ils faisaient depuis sept années. Ne pas parler à Potter. Ne pas –

Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle et l’homme frissonna.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. J’en ai assez.

Les lèvres remontèrent vers la courbe de l’oreille, le souffle chaud du murmure effleurant les cheveux noirs.

\- J’ai besoin de davantage. Nous devons y faire face. Tu nous as maternés assez longtemps. Et tu nous mènes une fois de plus vers une direction trop extrême.

Son corps se tendit alors que les mains marquées par des années de préparation de potions caressaient son flanc, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

Cet autre lui-même n’était pas fait que de rage et de violence mais aussi de chaleur et de besoin. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était superflu, que sa – leur vie n’était qu’une infime particule dans l’univers et que leur utilité était arrivée à son terme. Il n’y avait plu de mangemorts à tuer froidement, plus de raison de s’exposer au danger, plus de maître à servir. Bien sûr, s’il fallait qu’il accomplisse encore vraiment quelque chose, il supposait qu’il pouvait bien inventer l’un ou l’autre sort, comme il venait tout juste de le faire. Ou une quelconque potion. Il était plus que suffisamment intelligent et talentueux pour cela.

\- Tu es froid, servile et arrogant, dit sa propre voix avec une pointe de mépris mais aussi de la tristesse et de l’acceptation.

\- Et tu es volatile et trop optimiste.

Il y répondit en laissant ses doigts explorer plus loin que le bas du dos pâle.

\- Doublé d’un pervers narcissique.

Il sourit dans les cheveux si similaires aux siens.

\- J’ai des besoins, comme tout être humain, et cela fait une éternité que nous n’y veillons plus, souffla-t-il.

\- Nous n’avons jamais eu aucun intérêt pour les –

Pousser ses doigts dans un corps qui ne devrait littéralement ne faire qu’un avec le sien était des plus étranges lorsque la vague sensation d’être en même temps pénétré faisait écho dans sa propre chair. Mais ça restait plaisant.

\- C’est une façon tout à fait adéquate pour sceller notre accord. Et nous n’allons pas nous refuser un peu de plaisir juste pour satisfaire ta sensibilité.

Ce n’était pas une question mais il y répondit malgré tout dans un soupir de dépit parce qu’il venait bien d’accepter de lui céder une plus grande partie de son contrôle sur leur vie.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il souleva son bassin et le laissa faire à sa guise.

L’heure des regrets viendrait bien assez tôt et ce n’était certainement pas le choix le plus insensé qu’ils n’aient jamais fait.

 

oOo

 

Ce à quoi il assistait était surréaliste.

Et, d’une manière tout à fait bizarre, incroyablement excitant.

Il était là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, caché sous sa cape d’invisibilité, et peut-être pas tout à fait sobre, et il observait Severus Rogue prenant lascivement… Severus Rogue.

C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé. Il n’avait, en fait, tout simplement, jamais imaginé le maître des potions dans une quelconque position sexuelle. Avant d’assister à cette scène, il n’aurait pas su dire en quoi aurait pu se changer son obsession des derniers mois. Maintenant, il en avait une image assez précise.

L’homme du dessus, agenouillé derrière son partenaire, ralentit la cadence, se redressa légèrement puis reprit son martellement.

Il n’osait pas s’approcher davantage mais, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre des grognements et des gémissements, voir de la sueur perler sur leur peau et observer le profil des visages identiques. Il devait s’agir de polynectar ou d’un sort mais l’illusion était parfaite. Et cela durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un son et gardait ses mains serrées fermement sur les pans de la cape.

\- C’est… perturbant… n’est-ce pas ? demanda la voix profonde du Rogue avec la tête partiellement pressée dans l’oreiller.

Le vrai Rogue ?

Cette idée fit encore un peu plus bouillir le sang dans son bas ventre.

L’autre homme ne répondit rien, ne sourit pas, mais pilonna plus vite et plus fort. Il n’aurait pas su dire s’il était en colère ou désespéré. Il se pencha et prit son compagnon en main, n’interrompant pas ses puissants coups de reins.

\- Allez… Allez…

La voix du Rogue du dessus était aussi profonde que celle de son compagnon, et si tendue qu’il semblait presque souffrir. Plusieurs secondes passèrent encore puis il s’écarta et retourna son partenaire sur le dos. Ce dernier grimaça mais le laissa placer ses jambes sur ses épaules et accepta la nouvelle pénétration sans résister. Ils reprirent sur un rythme saccadé qui devint finalement plus fluide.

Harry s’approcha, juste un peu, remarquant quelques cicatrices sur la nuque de l’homme qui lui faisait dos, et resta figé à observer le membre de l’homme s’enfonçant et se retirant, les muscles de ses fesses contractés et ses mains serrées sur la peau pâle.

\- Mets-y un peu… du tien…, l’entendit-il gronder.

Son compagnon le repoussa légèrement avec son pied tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Visiblement, ils n’avaient pas la meilleure compatibilité du monde et avaient du mal à arriver au bout. Harry, dans son état, ne s’en plaignait pas et n’y voyait qu’une occasion de les observer un peu plus longtemps.

Celui qui avait parlé fut poussé assez rudement contre la tête du lit puis le second Rogue vint s’asseoir lentement sur lui, offrant au  jeune sorcier une vue complète de ses fesses s’écartant pour accueillir le pénis dressé entre elles. Ils grognèrent d’une même voix et bougèrent à nouveau. Et là, alors que la colonne vertébrale ondulait devant ses yeux, il vit les premiers signes indiquant qu’ils arrivaient à la fin de leur danse. Les doigts étaient si bien accrochés à ses hanches et ses fesses qu’ils y laissaient des marques rouges, les bourses semblaient si gonflées qu’elles devaient en être douloureuses et, lorsqu’un instant il se souleva tant que la tête du pénis fut visible, il remarqua qu’un peu de liquide s’échappait du gland turgescent.

Le membre s’enterra au milieu des chairs qu’il labourait encore à plusieurs reprises, puis l’homme maintint son partenaire en place et souleva ses hanches comme pour s’enfoncer le plus profondément possible en lui alors qu’il éjaculait. Il observa le liquide blanchâtre qui s’amassait lentement à la base de la verge toujours enfouie dans l’homme puis vit l’anus de ce dernier se resserrer frénétiquement, quand il se libéra sans doute à son tour, entraînant quelques coulées supplémentaires.

Harry avait du mal à garder sa respiration silencieuse et s’écartait le plus précautionneusement possible. Et il les observait toujours, se demandant lequel des deux pouvait bien être le vrai Rogue et qui était l’autre homme. Il les vit bouger et s’allonger l’un à côté de l’autre.

Harry se figea.

Aucun des deux n’avait de baguette à la main et, pourtant, la magie était en action. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent, se collèrent puis fusionnèrent.

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux. Il vacilla mais réagit suffisamment vite pour rester fermement sous sa cape et sur ses jambes. Il n’y avait plus qu’une personne dans le lit. Un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s’il s’était endormi.

Il plaça rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer toute exclamation. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de sort ! Et c’était Rogue, juste lui, entièrement lui ! Il se laissa soudain envahir sans honte par l’idée qu’il aurait adoré se trouver dans ce lit avec ces deux Severus Rogue. Ce fut trop pour lui. Il se précipita hors des quartiers du professeur, l’esprit encore embrumé par l’alcool, et se laissa glisser contre un mur à quelques couloirs de là, ignorant totalement la tâche humide qui devait maintenant sécher dans ses sous-vêtements.

Il était juste venu le voir. Certes, en poussant Ron à découvrir le mot de passe pour ses quartiers et après avoir bu plus que de raison. Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’il essayait à nouveau de le contacter et il ne répondait pas au moindre de ses courriers. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir d’avoir utilisé l’affectation temporaire de Ron à Poudlard, comme professeur de vol, pour tenter d’entrer en contact avec lui ?

Et il était juste venu pour lui parler. Il n’avait jamais eu conscience de vouloir quoi que ce soit d’autre de sa part. S’il n’avait pas bu avant de venir le voir, peut-être que ça n’aurait jamais été un désir qu’il aurait pu ressentir. Il n’aurait peut-être pas cédé à la curiosité en entendant des murmures dans sa chambre. Il ne serait pas resté sur le pas de sa porte à observer avidement ses ébats sexuels. Mais, maintenant, son esprit ne parvenait plus à se détacher du corps endormi qu’il venait de quitter.

 

oOo

 

Dans ses quartiers, Severus Rogue ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son expérience, si elle s’était avérée être un succès dans sa prise de position et sa détermination à changer les choses, lui laissait un goût amer. Il se sentait terriblement vide. Il ne comprenait pas comment son esprit avait pu, même pour un si court laps de temps, se diviser en deux entités si extrêmes.

Il songea, s’y autorisant une dernière fois, au genre d’homme qu’il devait être pour être parvenu à se satisfaire de sa propre personne de cette façon. C’était pitoyable. Tout comme l’était la peur de la douleur qui l’avait isolé durant toutes ces années ou son besoin présent de recréer des liens pour avancer. Un soir, encore, il s’autorisait à s’apitoyer sur son sort.

Demain serait bien tôt assez pour penser à ces nouvelles lettres posées sur un tas de cendres dans un coin de son appartement.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Une obsession.

Après les six premiers mois, il avait fini par le reconnaître. Rien d’autre ne parvenait réellement à capturer son attention comme le faisait Severus Rogue.

Au tout début, avant d’être à ce point obnubilé par l’homme, quand la guerre s’était achevée et qu’il avait enfin repris conscience, il s’agissait d’un besoin beaucoup plus simple. Le remercier, s’excuser, tisser un lien avec la dernière personne qui avait vraiment connu ses parents, sa mère. Face à son refus catégorique d’établir tout contact, il s’était fait une raison et n’avait plus tenté que le hibou occasionnel dont la missive restait de toute façon sans réponse. Il avait été heureux avec Ginny et le maître des potions n’était devenu qu’une pensée très secondaire dans son esprit.

Le bonheur ne durait jamais pour lui. Par un pur coup du sort, il avait perdu sa femme et son enfant à naître. Cela l’avait dévasté. En dépit du soutien de ses amis et de sa famille, il s’était retranché dans ses souvenirs, tous ces moments inoubliables qu’il avait vécus avec Ginny. Le passé. Et puis, doucement, il avait commencé à faire son deuil.

Mais ses pensées ne s’étaient pas vraiment détachées du passé et le besoin de parler à Rogue s’était à nouveau fait sentir. Bien que les circonstances fussent différentes, ils avaient vécu une perte similaire. Ce n’était qu’une raison de plus pour qu’ils se confient l’un à l’autre. Il le comprendrait mieux que tous ses proches le pouvaient dans cette situation. Et il ne lui reprocherait certainement pas de vouloir s’attacher au passé.

Il avait été terriblement frustré lorsque, une fois encore, toutes ses lettres étaient restées sans réponses. Il s’était montré agressif et grossier avec Georges qui lui avait fait remarquer que d’autres, à son image, souffraient bien plus que lui encore de cette disparition, et Molly avait été blessée par sa réponse dure et irritée. La moitié de la famille Weasley ne lui avait plus parlé durant des semaines. Il avait vécu de désastreuses aventures d’un soir. Cela avait pris du temps mais il avait fini par se calmer, s’excuser et réfléchir. Il s’était procuré une Pensine. Il avait récolté tous les souvenirs possibles et avait recréé ce qu’il pouvait du manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il avait récupéré tous les vieux articles de presse qu’il pouvait mentionnant Rogue. Il avait accepté qu’il faisait une réelle fixation sur l’homme.

L’idée de forcer leur rencontre en pénétrant dans ses quartiers ne lui était seulement venue à l’esprit que quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait décidé de passer aux grands moyens parce qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter lui-même. Suivre des heures un homme dans la rue parce qu’il ressemblait à celui qui obsédait ses pensées n’était définitivement pas normal. Il avait fini par se dire, certains jours, que tout cela était la faute de Rogue. Qu’est-ce que ça lui coûtait de lui répondre ? Ils n’auraient juste qu’à parler quelques temps et puis il le laisserait tranquille. Sans doute.

C’était un peu dans cet esprit-là qu’il avait débuté sa soirée la veille, en colère, et se calmant avec quelques verres aux Trois Balais. Et, au moment où il avait murmuré le mot de passe des quartiers de Severus Rogue, il avait fini par se convaincre qu’il était tout à fait dans son bon droit et qu’il faisait cela aussi pour Rogue qui était, de toute façon, un homme trop solitaire.

\- Et je n’aurais sans doute pas pu tomber plus juste à ce sujet-là, n’est-ce pas ? se murmura-t-il en fixant la porte des quartiers en question.

Harry était à présent tout à fait sobre mais il avait des bouffées de chaleur et les mains moites parce que des images de la nuit précédente ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux. Et peut-être un peu, juste un peu, parce qu’il se trouvait là en ayant choisi de changer son angle d’attaque. Rogue n’en avait rien à faire de ses lettres alors il allait lui proposer autre chose. Il était _clairement_ seul. C’’était un moyen comme un autre d’établir la communication. Oui, _bien sûr_ , c’était on ne plus banal…

Harry frotta durement sa cicatrice puis carra ses épaules et frappa trois coups vifs sur la porte par laquelle il s’était littéralement sauvé vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Elle s’ouvrit et ne se referma pas aussi sec. C’était déjà une petite victoire.

\- Potter.

L’homme en noir le dévisagea.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en sentant, pour sa plus grande gêne, que son visage prenait des couleurs.

Il  y gagna un froncement de sourcils mais la porte s’ouvrit plus largement pour l’inviter à entrer. C’était complètement inattendu mais vraiment bon signe. Peut-être qu’ils allaient finalement avoir l’occasion de parler. Et, non, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il soit à ce point déçu. Rogue avait dû  lire ses lettres même s’il n’y répondait pas, contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, et –

Son regard tomba sur un tas de parchemins noircis dans un coin, abandonnés sur une montagne de cendres, avec deux nouvelles lettres familières posées négligemment sur le tout. Son estomac se contracta et il se sentit particulièrement blessé.

\- Vous ne les avez pas lues, souffla-t-il.

L’homme suivit son regard, fit un léger mouvement de la tête puis répondit d’un ton ennuyé.

\- Non.

D’accord. D’accord, ce n’était pas grave, il s’y attendait. C’était son plan en venant ici, se dit-il. Il était trop tôt pour jouer les sentimentaux, il avait déjà décidé cela, et il était venu pour autre chose.

\- Je vous écoute, Potter, que me voulez-vous ? dit le Serpentard d’une voix redevenue étonnamment neutre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, toujours un peu indécis, puis la referma. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’exprimait pas encore plus franchement son agacement et sa colère qu’ils ne feraient pas surface dès qu’il dirait un mot qui ne lui plairait pas et qu’il ne l’expulserait pas de ses appartements.

Il détourna complètement les yeux des vestiges de ces lettres qu’il avait passé tant d’heures à écrire.

\- Je vous ai vu, hier soir.

L’homme pâlit. Si proche de lui, ses yeux ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi noirs face à son teint blafard.

\- Qu’est-ce – Qu’avez-vous vu, exactement ?

\- Vous. Dans votre lit. Avec vous-même.

Il s’étonna lui-même de parvenir à garder une voix aussi stable et assurée. Le visage de Rogue prit des rougeurs tellement vite qu’il ne douta pas de l’explosion qui suivrait.

\- J’étais sous ma cape d’invisibilité, ajouta-t-il très rapidement. Et c’était très excitant. De vous voir, dans cette position, je veux dire. Est-ce que vous comptez faire ça à nouveau ? Non, je veux dire – Est-ce que vous voudriez un partenaire ? Un participant supplémentaire ? On serait trois, en fait. Vous et moi. Oui, voilà, c’est ça. Est-ce que vous voulez faire ça ? Euh… Avec moi.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry se sentit complètement stupide et terriblement embarrassé.

\- Que fichiez-vous – Comment osez-vous – Vous êtes venu jusqu’ici pour –

Puis la mâchoire se referma avec un bruit sec, ce qui tempéra à peine la respiration lourde et le regard furieux et excédé. Il vit l’homme déglutir deux fois, nota le tic nerveux au coin de son œil et le geste lent de la main glissant sous les robes. Ses pommettes étaient toujours rosées et ses yeux semblaient s’assombrir de secondes en secondes. L’ancien mangemort allait le maudire d’un instant à l’autre. Et lui, comme un idiot, pensait avec certaine une fébrilité que son visage n’avait pas été si différent en plein milieu de l’acte et n’avait même pas le réflexe de se tirer de là.

Trop tard, de toute façon. Dans un mouvement rapide, Rogue avait fixé sa baguette sous son mention.

\- Vous, plus que tout autre, Potter, devriez savoir que j’abhorre les voyeurs…

L’arme glissa lentement vers son cœur battant trop vite.

\- …et que je n’ai aucun goût pour ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Je suis curieux. Et je pense que vous pourriez trouver ça intéressant aussi.

Il lui offrit un sourire qu’il espéra séducteur. Le Gryffondor ne mentionna pas le fait qu’il avait semblé avoir du mal à atteindre l’orgasme et qu’un élément extérieur pouvait sans doute être utile dans ce cas-là. Ni que ce à quoi il avait assisté avait ouvert la porte à un fantasme qu’il ignorait jusque-là avoir et que c’était l’appréhension plus que tout autre chose qui rendait son dos humide sueur et sa bouche sèche. L’idée qu’il puisse refuser sa proposition l’inquiétait soudain bien davantage que celle qu’ils ne puissent jamais se parler à cœur ouvert.

Harry grimaça en voyant les expressions se succéder sur les traits durs. Un profond dégoût. Du dédain. De la colère. Une expression calculatrice. Quelque chose qui ressembla incompréhensiblement à de la déception. Puis son regard devint tellement ardent qu’il fut certain qu’il allait utiliser la legilimancie. Rogue se contenta pourtant de le fixer puis écarta sa baguette. Ensuite ses yeux errèrent dans la pièce, se focalisèrent peut-être un instant sur le tas de cendres et de parchemins racornis, avant qu’il ne se détourne et ne se dirige d’un pas déterminé vers la porte qu’il s’avait être celle de sa chambre.

\- Si vous y tenez tant. Suivez-moi.

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde à son ton plat avant de lui emboîter le pas. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement.

\- Je suis bien certain que cela n’a aucune importance à vos yeux mais sachez ceci : ces deux représentations sont une partie de moi mais je ne suis aucune d’elle.

Et sans plus de préambule, après l’avoir gracié d’un regard perçant, il agita sa baguette et prononça un sort qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il n’y eut pas de grand éclat de lumière ou de bruit tonitruant mais juste la vision étrange d’un corps se séparant lentement en deux entités.

Les deux Severus Rogue se jetèrent un regard puis s’éloignèrent de quelques pas. La baguette lévitant entre eux se dirigea docilement vers la table de chevet au coin du lit. Celui à la peau laiteuse et la marque sur le bras lui jeta un vague coup d’œil puis attendit, les bras le long de son corps nu. L’autre garda les yeux fixés sur lui, clairement irrité et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. C’était lui qui avait pris le second la nuit précédente. Celui-là avait plusieurs traces de morsures sur sa nuque et des cicatrices sur le corps.

Harry respirait déjà plus rapidement. Il ne s’était pas attendu à les voir immédiatement nus devant lui, ni à remarquer de telles différences ou même sentir une telle disparité entre les deux. Celui avec la marque noire avait un côté inquiétant malgré un aspect presque éthéré et fragile. Son corps semblait n’avoir pratiquement pas subi l’impact du temps, ses cheveux étaient très noirs et ses yeux aussi profonds que des abîmes. Sa posture n’était par contre pas très droite et Harry ne savait pas vraiment dire s’il était prêt à se protéger ou à attaquer. Le Rogue qui le dévisageait avec un regard impatient, lui, avait quelques filaments blancs dans sa chevelure. Ses mains paraissaient calleuses et marquées par trop d’années plongées dans les potions. Et son visage était extraordinairement expressif face à celui de son jumeau. Irrité, intrigué, intéressé ?

\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous réalisez finalement que vous en avez demandé plus que ce que vous êtes capable d’affronter ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il immédiatement, n’appréciant pas qu’il cherche à le mettre au défi mais néanmoins piqué.

Ils étaient certes un peu intimidants mais il avait vraiment très envie d’eux.

Harry fit deux pas rapides vers le Rogue silencieux et embrassa sa mâchoire, caressa son dos et prit sans aucune hésitation son membre encore peu réactif dans sa main.

\- Bien sûr, c’est toujours plus simple de s’attaquer au plus faible, hein, Potter ? entendit-il l’autre marmonner.

Il ignora sa remarque. Et il n’était pas si sûr que cela que l’homme contre lequel il se pressait pouvait être qualifié de fragile. Il sentit sa main glisser dans ses cheveux puis s’y agripper lorsqu’Harry commença à bouger son poignet et qu’il y réagit.

\- Faites-ça bien, Potter. Si vous faîtes le moindre mal à l’un de nous, je peux vous assurer que vous allez amèrement le regretter, murmura la voix glaciale à son oreille.

Le frisson qu’il en récolta ne fut pas entièrement plaisant.

Un torse chaud se plaqua contre son dos.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Ne l’écoutez pas, Potter, et prouvez-moi que nous ne perdons pas notre temps.

Il grogna en le sentant bouger derrière lui, contre ses vêtements. Lui, au moins, était réellement enthousiaste. Et être pressé ainsi entre deux masses mouvantes était une sensation assez unique pour qu’une chaleur délicieuse se répande déjà dans ses membres et son bas-ventre. Il commença à défaire ses robes d’une main, alors que l’homme face à lui avait toujours ses longs doigts accrochés à son crâne et que lui-même le massait lentement, et le Rogue dans son dos vint à son aide tout en continuant à bouger ses hanches d’avant en arrière pour ne pas lui faire oublier l’existence du membre dur et insistant.

Il y avait quatre mains sur son corps, tenant, dévêtant, caressant. Et pourtant, ce n’était qu’un homme. Dont il sentait le souffle contre son front et sur sa nuque, dont les cheveux caressaient son menton et ses omoplates, dont le cœur battait contre lui d’un rythme double et asynchrone. Il se sentait submergé par sa – leur présence, distrait un instant par la main caressant ses mamelons et tout de suite recentré par celles pétrissant ses fesses alors qu’il goûtait la chair à sa portée.

Il trébucha sur les vêtements à ses pieds, poussant son entrejambe contre celle de l’homme à la marque noire et accueillant plus franchement celle de son double contre la séparation scindant son postérieur. Trois grognements s’élevèrent et ils se dirigèrent dès lors, tant bien que mal, ses lunettes se perdant en chemin, leurs jambes s’entremêlant, vers le lit. Ils tombèrent ensemble et Harry serra les dents en sentant un coude dans son estomac et sa jambe écrasée par une cuisse.

\- Cesse d’être aussi impatient, entendit-il grommeler en-dessous de lui. Potter, à moins que vous ne vouliez baiser un cadavre, je vous serai gré d’ôter… votre bras… de ma… gorge…

Lui et le poids sur son dos se déplacèrent maladroitement. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’excuser, le sorcier se retourna contre les draps et lui présenta son dos. Il ignora sa rudesse et se pencha pour lécher les perles de sueur sur la nuque humide. Le corps s’arc-bouta et se cala plus étroitement contre son membre.

\- Et c’est moi qui suis impatient ? ricana la voix à son oreille. Tendez votre main, Potter.

Il accepta la fiole, s’humidifia les doigts et la lui rendit. L’odeur de – des hommes était étourdissante. Leur peau semblait brûlante contre la sienne. Comment résister ? Comment s’attarder plus d’un instant avant de chercher davantage de friction ?

Harry se redressa légèrement, posa une main sur le haut d’une cuisse pour encourager un changement de position puis chercha aveuglément l’entrée qu’il convoitait. Cela prit plus de temps que de raison car de longs doigts avaient déjà trouvé leur objectif et s’efforçaient d’élargir l’anneau de muscles de son anus. Relativement déconcentré, il pénétra de ses phalanges l’homme dont il voyait juste les cheveux noirs et le dos tendu. Il perçut son faible gémissement malgré sa propre respiration lourde. Il essaya de bouger lentement, d’éviter la précipitation, mais les chairs se refermant convulsivement sur ses doigts, ses propres reins le poussant à s’empaler sur la main entre ses fesses et le grognement intermittent contre son oreille mirent sa volonté à mal.

Il considéra très rapidement la préparation suffisante et poussa son gland contre le trou humide. Il se redressa encore, voulant voir ce qu’il faisait, ne délogeant les doigts en lui qu’avec une pointe de regret. Puis il s’enfonça. Lentement d’abord, si lentement qu’il vit la tête de son pénis disparaître peu à peu entre les chairs vibrantes puis toute sa longueur s’enfouir au sein du corps tremblant. Et puis il commença le mouvement de va-et-vient et éprouva un vif plaisir tout en observant la colonne vertébrale ondulant devant ses yeux.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Il fut soudain écrasé par l’homme aux cicatrices et forcé à rester logé tout au fond de l’autre. Il le sentit guider son membre avec sa main, sa masse dure et humide cognant un instant le bas de son dos puis effleurant sa cuisse. Et il entra à son tour, d’une poussée qui le fit brusquement relever la tête et serrer la mâchoire. Puis Rogue entama un rythme lent et régulier qui lui arracha un râle bas.  Il suivit son mouvement et l’homme en-dessous de lui gémit.

Pousser, sortir, avancer, reculer.

Le rythme et la vitesse variait, parfois en continu, comme une machine bien huilée, parfois en saccades, de manière totalement désordonnée et touchant par intermittence cet endroit qui le faisait trembler de plaisir. Mais ils n’arrêtaient pas, produisaient des sons indistincts, agrippaient là où ils le pouvaient, mordaient, consommaient et se consumaient.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir faire ça durant des heures. C’était complètement instinctif, juste du sexe pour du sexe, surchargeant ses sens et le libérant de toute pensée consciente. Il ne parvint à résister à une expérience si intense que quelques minutes.

Le sorcier étouffa un cri dans l’épaule pâle et éjacula dans l’antre chaud.

Le corps sous lui convulsa.

L’homme derrière lui continua à bouger quelques secondes puis se tendit.

Il s’appuya lourdement contre Harry et ils perdirent l’équilibre précaire avec lequel ils se maintenaient encore. Cette fois, cependant, le Gryffondor tomba juste contre les draps et un poids s’immobilisa à côté de lui. Severus Rogue était redevenu lui-même.

Harry laissa sa respiration se calmer d’elle-même et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Ça avait été incroyablement bon. Et un peu bizarre aussi. Rogue lui avait dit que ce n’était pas lui et il comprenait mieux sa remarque à présent. Etrange expérience mais agréable. Voilà donc ce que cela faisait de réaliser un fantasme. Un plaisir juste purement physique.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis ferma les yeux.

Des sensations plaisantes.

Cela avait manqué de quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus qu’il pouvait avoir avec Rogue. Il ne l’avait même pas réellement embrassé. Ce n’était pas grave. Ce n’était qu’un chemin qu’il avait choisi pour, bien sûr, vivre une expérience unique mais aussi pour ouvrir une nouvelle voie de communication entre eux. Rogue n’avait pas lu ses lettres mais il serait bien forcé de l’écouter à présent qu’il lui avait prouvé qu’il n’était pas _complètement_ insupportable.

Il tendit la main pour toucher le bras du Serpentard.

Il le repoussa d’un mouvement de baguette qui lui laissa des picotements désagréables dans les doigts.

\- Ne me touchez pas. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Maintenant, sortez de mes quartiers. Et ne vous représentez plus jamais devant moi. Ou vous le paierez très cher.

Sans doute parce qu’il n’afficha qu’une expression confuse sans paraître prêt à faire le moindre geste, Rogue leva à nouveau sa baguette, le rhabilla en moins d’une seconde et le lévita rudement à travers ses appartements. La porte se referma brutalement, lui laissant un écho fantôme de la vision de l’homme au visage parfaitement impassible, et Harry resta affalé dans le couloir, un air hébété peint sur ses traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre est écrit mais doit encore être retravaillé... Kudos ?


	3. Chapter 3

Les lettres étaient toujours là. Elles n’avaient pas été réduites en cendres et étaient maintenant posées sur un petit meuble. Il ne les avait pas lues et ne comptait pas le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à s’en débarrasser. C’était ridicule. Il n’avait plus vu Potter depuis des semaines et aucun hibou n’était venu troubler ses plans.

Severus détourna le regard et revint à ses cartes.

Il les laisserait ici lorsqu’il s’en irait. Slughorn n’avait de toute façon aucune intention d’emménager dans les cachots.

Sao Paulo, Iquitos et à travers la Forêt Amazonienne jusqu’en Colombie. Ou peut-être un détour par le lac Sandoval avant cela. Son itinéraire n’était pas figé et il lui restait plus de six mois avant la nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

Il ne savait pas s’il reviendrait prendre son poste. Avant d’informer Minerva de cette retraite, il avait été persuadé qu’en dépit de sa colère à le voir quitter l’école en milieu d’année scolaire, elle serait soulagée de le voir partir. Il ne s’était pas attendu à son sourire triste. A l’éclat d’inquiétude et de réticence lorsqu’il lui avait fait sa demande. Il lui avait assuré qu’Horace Slughorn était prêt à effectuer ce court intérim et elle avait pincé les lèvres et secoué légèrement la tête avant de lui dire qu’elle regrettait de ne pas l’avoir invité plus tôt à venir prendre le thé en sa compagnie. Et même si elle lui avait dit, à la fin de l’entretien, qu’elle se fierait en toute confiance aux recommandations qu’il ferait pour un remplaçant éventuel s’il choisissait de ne pas revenir à Poudlard, elle n’avait pas caché le fait qu’elle espérait le voir de retour après ces six mois sur le continent américain. Cela l’ennuyait et le troublait. La sorcière gardait clairement une certaine affection pour lui et il ne le réalisait qu’après tant de mois, d’années, à travailler avec elle.

C’était une raison de plus pour qu’il parte. Il avait besoin d’avoir un regard plus objectif sur le monde qui l’entourait, d’ouvrir les yeux, d’observer avec plus d’attention, de penser au-delà des limites qu’il avait fini par s’imposer. Au moins, Potter lui avait servi à cela.

Severus fixa à nouveau les lettres.

Même lui ne pouvait se persuader que les dizaines de missives qu’il avait reçues avant celles-là n’avaient que pour but d’entraîner le maître des potions dans le lit d’Harry Potter. Mais, lorsqu’il lui avait donné l’occasion de parler, c’était ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Après avoir une fois de plus violé son intimité. Et juste pour quelques instants de débauche qui reflétaient mal son caractère et le laissaient avec un souvenir de Potter plutôt déroutant. Cela n’avait pas été déplaisant. Presque irréel, aussi. Divisé comme il l’était durant l’acte, il n’en était resté qu’avec une vague sensation de satisfaction en redevenant lui-même et le sentiment persistant d’avoir été utilisé.

Il n’avait pas été forcé. Il avait accepté. Il s’était dit qu’il ne pourrait jamais utiliser ce qu’il avait vu pour ternir ce qui lui restait de sa réputation s’il se trouvait également impliqué avec lui. Mais il savait qu’il l’avait avant tout fait parce que son appréhension à l’idée de créer un lien, profond et d’une toute autre nature, avec Potter s’était changée en désespoir et en un sentiment de honte cuisant lorsqu’il avait compris que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il avait été désespéré pour une quelconque forme de connexion. Peu importait qu’il se fût promis, quelques heures plus tôt à peine, de ne plus jamais employer ce sort pour diviser sa conscience de cette manière.

Severus leva sa baguette, l’Incendio sur le bout des lèvres, puis renonça. Cela n’avait de toute façon plus d’importance. Potter n’avait plus tenté d’entrer en contact avec lui depuis ce soir-là et lui avait enfin pris la décision d’avancer en s’en donnant les moyens.

Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, s’assurant que la plupart de ses effets personnels étaient déjà rangés.

Dans une semaine, les vacances de Noël commençaient.

Dans une semaine, Severus Rogue quittait Poudlard.

 

oOo

 

En toute honnêteté, il avait pensé qu’il aurait besoin d’être beaucoup plus insistant pour convaincre Horace Slughorn d’effectuer ce remplacement. Il n’en connaissait pas la raison mais il avait clairement lu la culpabilité dans son regard lorsqu’il avait accepté sa demande avec une poignée de main moite mais ferme. Très franchement, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il était à deux jours de son départ et n’attendait que de pouvoir se détacher de tout cela.

Il ignorait toujours s’il laissait son ancienne vie derrière lui ou s’il se donnait juste une opportunité pour réfléchir avant de choisir de donner une nouvelle direction à son quotidien dans un environnement familier. Il ne s’en réjouissait pas moins de prendre un vrai recul par rapport à cette situation et se surprenait lui-même à sourire en empaquetant des vêtements plus adaptés aux chaleurs tropicales ou en ajoutant une destination à son itinéraire.

Ou, en ce moment-même, en lisant un article sur la mutation naturelle de certaines plantes en contrées sauvages et l’altération possible de certaines décoctions médicinales. C’était intriguant. Il espérait avoir la chance de recueillir quelques échantillons et –

Deux coups hésitants retentirent dans la pièce. Severus fixa la porte. Trois nouveaux coups suivirent. Les élèves ne l’importunaient plus à cette heure. Et il venait d’assister à la dernière réunion des enseignants de Poudlard cette après-midi même. Il hésita. Puis il abandonna sa revue. Si c’était – Ils n’avaient rien à se dire. Il partait. Il n’avait pas besoin –

Il ouvrit la porte. Il fixa impassiblement les yeux verts derrière les lunettes rondes.

\- Bonsoir. Hum. Severus. J’ai entendu dire que vous partiez et je voulais… vous parler ?

Le maître des potions le dévisagea. Le sorcier qui avait tenté de l’arrêter avec un sort de sa propre invention alors qu’il quittait précipitamment l’enceinte du château. Celui qui avait semblé perdu en le regardant agoniser dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ce qui avait à deux reprises plongé dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Ces lèvres avaient laissé un baiser fantôme sur sa nuque. Ces genoux avaient ployé pour ce qu’il aurait pu appeler un facsimilé de lui-même. L’homme se représentait devant lui en dépit de ses menaces.

Severus ouvrit plus largement la porte au lieu de la refermer. Il allait affronter cette situation. Quoi de plus approprié pour un nouveau départ que de sevrer ce lien qu’il n’avait pas vraiment choisi et dont il ne semblait jamais totalement pouvoir se défaire ?

La porte close, il ne l’invita pas à s’asseoir et parla le premier.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par une répétition de notre dernière rencontre, Potter. Si vous êtes venu pour cela, ne nous faîtes pas perdre notre temps et repassez cette porte.

\- Non ! Non, je n’en ai pas envie non plus, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Cette réponse précipitée ne froissa pas son égo. Ou c’est du moins ce qu’il se força à penser.

\- Je voulais vous parler de… choses… De beaucoup de choses. Et si vous ne voulez pas m’écouter alors je voudrais juste vous dire que – que vous m’intéressez.

Severus plissa les yeux, agacé. Il en disait trop ou pas assez. Ou il suggérait juste ce qu’il venait de refuser quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Il me semble vous avoir dit, il y a juste un instant, que –

\- Oh, non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, euh, pas tout à fait.

Et avant qu’il puisse l’interrompre à nouveau, Potter se hâta de continuer.

\- Ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois était assez incroyable mais un peu étrange aussi… Mais j’ai envie de vous, vous-même, sans artifice, et j’aimerais vous poser des questions, et vous parler du passé, m’excuser, et vous remercier, et – et – Et apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Vous vous rendez compte que nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés ? Alors que c’est sans doute la seule chose à laquelle j’ai pu inconsciemment penser avant ce soir-là. Vous trouvez peut-être ça bizarre que je m’intéresse soudain à vous. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment nouveau pour moi. Bon, c’est vrai, j’ignorais que j’avais envie d’avoir une relation physique avec vous. J’imagine que mes amis n’avaient pas tout à fait tort en disant que j’avais un petit béguin pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Vous savez que je l’ai partiellement reconstitué ? Votre livre de potion ? Non, je suis bête, vous ne devez même pas savoir qu’il a brulé durant notre chasse aux horcruxes.

Le Gryffondor grimaça au milieu de sa tirade et Severus, déconcerté, ne parvint même pas à formuler la première des questions qui commençaient à surgir dans son esprit avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Oui, nous n’avons pas parlé de ça au public non plus. Au final, on en a détruit pas mal grâce à vous. Sans l’épée, nous n’aurions pas pu aller bien loin. Et puis, vous m’avez dit pour celui… Mais ce n’est vraiment pas le plus important pour l’instant. Vous voyez, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devrions parler. J’ai une Pensine à présent, je pourrais vous montrer. Je l’utilise assez souvent. Je reconnais l’avoir utilisée peut-être un peu trop souvent pour vous voir ces dernières semaines… c’est vraiment plus efficace que collecter les articles de journaux vous concernant. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, n’est-ce pas ? Trop d’informations, définitivement. Je suis peut-être devenu un rien obsessionnel à votre sujet ces derniers mois. Et pourtant, je n’avais jamais imaginé – Oh. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’ai pas revu cette soirée ! Enfin, si, juste une fois, par curiosité. C’était bizarre pour vous aussi, n’est-ce pas ? Et ça m’a donné l’impression que j’ai raté quelque chose –

\- Potter.

\- -avant, quand vous étiez prêt à m’écouter. Est-ce que vous alliez vraiment – Est-ce que j’ai tout gâché ? Parce que –

\- Potter !

L’homme se tut brusquement, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies. Physiquement attrayant.

Severus ferma les yeux et se massa la tempe. Il n’était pas un imbécile. Il savait bien que, même s’il avait été dans un état altéré, il n’était pas resté indifférent à l’enthousiasme et aux étreintes d’Harry Potter. Il en avait rêvé par la suite même s’il s’était efforcé de pousser toutes ces réminiscences dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

\- Vous avez conscience que je quitte le continent d’ici très peu de temps, n’est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça.

\- Alors qu’espérez-vous exactement tirer de votre présence ici ? Etes-vous décidé à me faire changer d’avis, à me convaincre de rester à Poudlard ? dit-il d’un ton suspicieux.

\- …Non. Je souhaitais vraiment savoir comment vous alliez depuis la fin de la guerre. Si vous partez, c’est que vous en avez certainement besoin. Je veux juste que vous sachiez… Est-ce que j’ai tort de penser que vous n’allez pas revenir ?

Le maître des potions ne lui répondit rien.

\- D’accord, reprit Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en détournant le regard. J’ai envie que nous parlions.

Il leva les yeux et le fixa avec intensité.

\- Et j’ai envie de vous.

Il eut la très brève impulsion de vouloir lire dans son esprit. Il n’imaginait pas cet homme mentir complètement sur ce genre de sujet. Mais, dans son adolescence, il avait toujours eu quelque chose à lui cacher, un détail qui finissait invariablement par être d‘une dramatique importance. Il y renonça. Cette fois, il lui donnerait le bénéfice du doute.

Il le vit fouiller dans ses robes et il lui tendit un parchemin. Severus leva un sourcil.

\- Si vous ne voulez rien de tout cela, j’aimerais au moins que vous lisiez mes lettres.

Il vit son léger sourire et nota le regard qui dévia un instant sur le meuble où trônaient les deux autres.

\- Qu’ont-elles donc de si important pour que vous teniez à ce point à ce que je les ouvre ? Vos pires secrets ?

Le sourire se fit plus triste.

\- Elles sont on ne peut plus banales. Je vous donne de mes nouvelles et j’en prends des vôtres. Je vous pose des questions. Je garde l’espoir que vous y répondiez.

Il prit le parchemin, étudia le sceau apposé.

\- Je quitte le pays dans moins de quarante-huit heures et j’ai encore de nombreux préparatifs à faire. Je n’ai pas le temps de ressasser le passé avec vous.

\- Oh. Bien. Je vois. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il ignora la déception qu’il perçut dans son ton et son regard fuyant. Severus laissa léviter le parchemin vers les autres lettres.

\- Je crois – Je vais –

\- Où allez-vous ? La chambre est de ce côté, comme vous en êtes bien conscient.

Son regard confus puis stupéfait l’amusa et il ne s’étonna pas d’entendre ses pas rapides derrière lui lorsqu’il se détourna.

Il prenait peut-être une décision irraisonnée et trop impulsive. Il ne faisait néanmoins aucune promesse et se tournait vers un choix pleinement assumé. Cette version adulte du sorcier l’intriguait malgré lui. Et il voulait savoir, plus qu’il n’avait accepté de l’admettre jusque-là, si ce que ses doubles et son esprit embrumé par le sort avaient ressenti avait une chance d’être vraiment réel.

Il n’hésita pas lorsqu’il dévêtit son compagnon d’un coup de baguette, envoyant les vêtements se rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce et les lunettes à leur suite, ne se défit lui-même que de sa lourde robe et l’entraîna vers le lit par l’avant-bras. Il nota sa surprise mais aucune réticence et ressentit une légère euphorie à ne pas devoir porter un quelconque masque devant lui. Il y avait vraiment eu une éternité depuis qu’il avait mené quelqu’un – une femme – dans son lit. C’était encore à une époque où il n’était pas libre. Et il n’y avait jamais eu de réels sentiments.

Ici, à cet instant, il y avait quelque chose.

De relativement compliqué, certes, mais qui lui fit fermer les yeux lorsque le Gryffondor s’allongea à moitié sur le lit et l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Ses doigts chauds glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il plongea dans la bouche ouverte et invitante. Il chercha et batailla contre la langue humide, ignora la salive coulant au coin de leur bouche et attrapa sa mâchoire pour tenter de guider leur baiser impatient.

Potter n’était pas réellement pliant. Une main s’était glissée sous sa chemise et appuyait sur le bas de son dos et celle dans ses cheveux poussait et tirait légèrement. Il ne laissait sa tête être manœuvrée de ci et de là qu’après avoir sucé sur sa langue un long moment ou mordu gentiment ses lèvres. Cela ne le désarçonnait pas. Il avait deviné, de part les échos qu’il gardait de leur rencontre précédente si particulière, qu’il ne cédait vraiment que lorsqu’il obtenait ce qu’il voulait. Et tant que ça leur serait mutuellement bénéfique, il ne s’en plaindrait pas.

C’était particulièrement bon de sentir le souffle rapide contre sa peau, la langue râpeuse attaquant à son tour son palais, ses doigts tirant avec impatience sur les boutons de sa chemise. Et le corps sous ses propres phalanges était délicieusement chaud. Le membre qui poussait lentement mais régulièrement contre le haut de sa cuisse était une sensation plus excitante qu’il ne l’avait imaginée en songeant objectivement à l’anatomie d’un autre homme.

Ils s’écartèrent à peine, pour reprendre leur respiration, et son compagnon en profita pour le débarrasser du vêtement qui faisait obstacle à sa vue. Il s’éloigna encore un peu puis il sentit les ongles caressant les cicatrices sur sa nuque.

\- Je n’étais pas certain que vous les aviez encore, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Le sorcier n’en dit pas davantage, ne croisa pas ses yeux, mais l’attira à lui pour les caresser de ses lèvres. Severus frissonna. Ce n’était que des marques, il y accordait peu d’importance. Il n’avait cependant jamais réalisé à quel point l’insensibilité de cette peau cicatrisée était en contraste avec la sensibilité de la zone juste autour d’elle. Il laissa échapper un grognement et appuya plus franchement son bas-ventre contre son estomac, laissant immédiatement ses mains atteindre les hanches hâlées pour le décaler juste un peu – juste comme ça.

Il grogna à nouveau alors que Potter s’acharnait au même endroit, commença lui-même à s’attaquer à sa gorge et sa clavicule, et se frotta plus durement contre le membre qui durcissait en même temps que le sien. Un son bas vibra contre ses lèvres et il sentit sa pomme d’Adam bouger contre sa joue lorsqu’il glissa une main entre eux. Son coude était appuyé au-dessus de la tête de son partenaire et il gardait un équilibre fragile, tremblant à la friction lente mais appuyée qu’il exerçait en poussant son membre, encore couvert, contre celui nu en-dessous et sa propre main commençant son massage expérimental. La bouche se détacha de son cou et il le sentit retomber contre les oreillers. Les mains descendirent à nouveau le long de son dos et plus bas encore, glissant sous les couches de tissu.

Ils se touchaient, il n’était pas encore question de pénétration et il ressentait une exaltation qui rendait sa vision floue et son souffle court. Était-ce vraiment si important qu’il embrasse avec une telle tendresse les marques sur sa nuque, qu’il lui murmure un «  _J’aime votre peau_  » en caressant doucement les cicatrices oubliées sur son dos ? Qu’il le pousse un instant à lever les yeux vers lui, qu’il lui sourit et l’embrasse avec plus d’ardeur encore ? Clairement. Il n’était pas vraiment en état d’y penser mais il savait que c’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles ses sens s’enflammaient si rapidement.

Il resserra sa prise, accéléra un peu la cadence et étouffa le gémissement entre ses lèvres. Severus sentit rapidement qu’il tentait de le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements mais il ne parvint pas à grand-chose dans leur position. Frustré, parce qu’il avait tellement chaud qu’il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’abandonner cette bouche vorace et cette chair tendue si réactive dans sa main, il se força à s’écarter et se dévêtit enfin totalement.

Le maître des potions revint à genoux devant lui et l’observa. Les rougeurs sur ses joues et le haut de son torse, le membre dressé, les jambes arquées et invitantes. Et les cheveux en désordre complet et les yeux d’un vert extrêmement sombre qui le fixaient avec intensité. C’était une belle vision. Qui le suivrait sans doute longtemps dans ses rêves et s’imposait soudain dans son esprit comme la définition parfaite de la luxure. Le Gryffondor dut lire quelque chose de particulier dans son regard car il sembla soudain un peu embarrassé, se redressa et le plaqua durement contre les draps.

\- Potter… ! gronda-t-il, passé à un rien de se mordre la langue.

\- Harry, mon nom est Harry. Je ne suis pas mon père.

James Potter était bien la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé à cet instant et il grimaça de dégoût.

\- Malin. Très malin,… Harry. Voudriez-vous que j’amène à mon tour Weasley et Granger dans ce lit ?

Severus en récolta une morsure assez vicieuse à l’épaule et laissa échapper un cri. La langue léchant immédiatement la marque douloureuse fut tout ce qui l’empêcha de le repousser.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, je n’ai pas réfléchi.

Il soupira et retint sa remarque cinglante quand sa main se mit immédiatement à le masturber.

Non, Harry Potter était tout sauf docile. Mais il était persistant et déterminé.

Il apprécia ses attentions durant un long moment, le laissant l’embrasser et dominer sa langue à sa guise, permettant même à ses doigts de s’égarer dans le creux de son postérieur. Il se laissa surprendre par la phalange qui le pénétra puis le força à s’extraire en le faisant vaciller sur son côté. Face à face, ils reprirent leur dernier baiser rompu et laissèrent leurs mains caresser l’entrejambe de leur partenaire. Puis la fiole qu’il avait appelée avec un peu de magie sans baguette tomba à côté de la tête de Severus.

\- Allongez-vous sur le dos, murmura-t-il à son cadet.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, eut un petit rictus en coin mais acquiesça. Il fallut peu d’arrangements pour qu’ils se retrouvent en position, une jambe légèrement poilue posée sur l’épaule pâle et des doigts explorant une cavité chaude. Severus prit son temps. Il arracha des sons indistincts à son compagnon, sentant les parois se contracter contre ses doigts.

D’une certaine manière, c’était la première fois qu’il vivait une telle expérience. C’était tangible, ce n’était pas un écho déformé de quelque chose qu’il n’avait qu’en partie vécue. C’était brûlant et intense, il lui semblait que le corps entier n’attendait que le moindre de ses mouvements pour lui offrir une nouvelle réaction.

Il leva sa main pour toucher la verge rougie mais son poignet fut arrêté par une prise ferme. Il abandonna son geste, fixant toujours les yeux incandescents, écarta une dernière fois les doigts et se retira, puis plaça lentement son pénis à hauteur de l’anneau de muscles humide. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et il appuya le gland contre l’entrée frémissante. L’homme se tendit. Il le sentit aux muscles de sa cuisse et à la pression là où leurs corps se rejoignaient.

Il attendit malgré la sensation indescriptible de son sexe pulsant contre l’orifice dans lequel il voulait s’engouffrer.

Le sorcier se relaxa et l’ouverture s’élargit à peine.

Et Severus poussa à nouveau, centimètre par centimètre, s’arrêtant deux fois de plus avant de poursuivre. Il arriva au bout, finalement, et se força à respirer profondément pour ne pas bouger. C’était incomparable, oppressant, presque débilitant. Harry, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante, bougea les reins.

Et Severus plongea.

Il n’eut pas la patience de s’extraire lentement et sortit d’un coup puis s’enfonça à nouveau l’instant d’après. Son compagnon laissa échapper un gémissement mais bougea à nouveau son pelvis. Et le glapissement qui lui échappa sembla indiquer qu’il avait trouvé la position qu’il désirait. Dès lors, ses encouragements non verbaux, comme sa main serrant celle agrippée à sa hanche ou le talon poussant contre son épaule, lui firent accélérer le rythme.

Une mèche de ses cheveux battait contre sa joue alors que son regard voyageait entre toute sa longueur se faisant avaler par ce corps affamé et les regards enflammés que lui jetait Harry lorsqu’il parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et il était complètement dépassé par ce qu’il vivait. Des pensées fragmentées traversaient son esprit à travers son plaisir. Harry Potter. Ses draps. Désiré.

Il agrippa ses fesses avec plus de force, se logea le plus profondément possible, sortit, recommença. Son partenaire éjacula et se resserra douloureusement sur son membre.

\- Continue… continue…, l’entendit-il implorer alors qu’il ralentissait pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Il obéit sans une seconde d’hésitation.

Severus s’enterra en lui, encore et encore, puis se libéra dans un grognement profondément satisfait.

Il resta figé un petit moment, la poitrine brûlante, avant de s’extraire avec précaution et de s’allonger à côté de l’autre sorcier. Qui était à nouveau à moitié dur. Ah, la jeunesse.

Il posa paresseusement sa main sur son membre et le massa patiemment. Il fallut un certain temps pour qu’il soit à nouveau complètement dressé mais, lorsqu’il décida qu’il allait l’amener à l’orgasme en quelques coups savants de poignet, Harry roula contre lui.

\- J’ai envie de vous prendre.

Il s’arrêta.

\- Je n’ai plus votre âge. Ou votre endurance.

Il sentit ses lèvres derrière son oreille et sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je ne durerai pas longtemps, plus maintenant. J’irai doucement. Et vous allez apprécier. J’ai _vraiment_ envie de vous. Sur vos genoux ?

Il se laissait convaincre par son ton déducteur. Qui croyait-il tromper ? Il était déjà convaincu. Il ressentait déjà une certaine langueur mais se sentait incapable de refuser la tentation.

Severus se retrouva à quatre pattes, la tête poussée contre l’oreiller et des doigts agiles le préparant avec facilité tant ses muscles étaient détendus. Il savait qu’il n’atteindrait pas l’orgasme une seconde fois mais, dans son état, il se contenterait avec joie d’un plaisir plus modéré.

La pénétration par une masse beaucoup plus conséquente le surprit et lui fit serrer les dents. Son compagnon dut sentir son inconfort car il s’arrêta puis s’enfonça très lentement en immobilisant ses hanches qu’il tentait d’écarter malgré lui. Ce n’était pas vraiment agréable. C’était –

\- Ah !

Son partenaire s’écarta à peine et refit le même mouvement. Ses doigts et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sous la sensation. Et Harry commença alors à marteler cette place avidement, ne changeant pas sa position d’un centimètre. Severus haleta et suivit son rythme, s’empalant sans honte sur le pénis qui parvenait encore à lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Il sentit le torse s’appuyer contre son dos, les lèvres embrasser sa colonne vertébrale et le souffle contre sa peau. Il cria presque de dépit lorsque l’homme se figea et qu’un liquide coula le long de sa jambe.

Il se calma pourtant doucement en sentant la caresse lente de ses mains et les traces de son excitation s’amenuisèrent doucement, le laissant épuisé mais incroyablement confortable. Severus se laissa guider dans l’étreinte du Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes Auror, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Oui, lui répondit prudemment Harry. 

\- Je ne vais pas lire vos lettres.

Les bras se tendirent autour de lui. Il continua à parler sur le même ton détaché.

\- Il vous faudra prendre vos dispositions pour une absence passagère d’ici cinq à dix jours. Je vais vous envoyer un Portoloin de Sao Paulo. Venez quand je vous le demanderai. Je vais vous laisser une chance de me prouver que vos paroles méritent vraiment mon attention.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà donc à la fin de ce PWP plutôt bizarre !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire :p
> 
> Je vais maintenant continuer à publier ici "Brisé" (HPSS) dans sa version corrigée et non-censurée. D'autres fanfictions HP seront sans doute republiées ici dans une version corrigée dans le futur.
> 
> Et si vous avez aimé le film Doctor Strange, vous pouvez aussi jeter un oeil sur mon tout petit OS (en anglais), "The Beginning of a Strange Journey", publié pour l'instant uniquement ici, sur AO3, il y a quelques jours !
> 
> A bientôt ;)


End file.
